


Santa's Evil Twin Helped Lydia Win the Bet

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack was getting ready for Christmas, they expected something to happen. Mostly something having to do with their ignorant Alpha and researcher being thick and blind. None of them expected this. But Lydia isn't about to let an evil Santa-wannabe get in the way of her winning the pack pool on when they get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Evil Twin Helped Lydia Win the Bet

The pack of Beacon Hills was a rag-tag group of kids with one grumpy adult Alpha werewolf in his low twenties to balance out their young, carefree, teenaged True Alpha werewolf along with: a Beta, a Banshee, a kitsune, and a human who talk them out of any situation all under the age of 20. There were more of them, in the past, but people have left, whether by choice or from being chosen by death, and that’s left scars on all of them. So none of them expected a normal Christmas season, but none of them could ever have imagined what life would hand them now.

“What do you mean there’s an evil Santa in Beacon Hills?!” Isaac exclaimed.

“It’s not exactly an evil _Santa_ per say, more of a…doppelganger. Or an evil twin!”

“What Stiles is trying to say is that this is not Santa, just another Big Bad interrupting our lives.” Lydia sighed, picking delicately at some invisible lint on her cashmere sweater vest.

“What do we need to do to kill him?”

“Well that’s what I’m unsure about.” Stiles sighed. “See I don’t know which evil Santa this one is so there’s different methods.”

“What are the options?” Derek demanded.

Everyone in the room startled a bit, almost forgetting that Derek was even there, even though they were in his loft and he’d been sitting on the stairs looking at his phone for pretty much the entire meeting.

“Stiles.” Derek snapped to get his attention. “Which ones can’t you figure between?”

“Why?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I might be able to narrow it down.” Derek told him with a long-suffering sigh.

Stiles looked like he didn’t believe him but shrugged. “Okay so the two options are Krampus or Belsnickel. Both of them are known in multiple cultures as basically the opposite of Santa. They whip and punish the bad children instead of rewarding the good.”

“What do they look like?” Derek asked.

“Belsnickel looks mostly human but for horns and a long tongue, typically attributed to his mask so without he’d look human and he carries a whip or switch to hit the children.”

“And Krampus?” Derek prompted.

Stiles sighed, still not knowing why Derek was prompting this.

“Basically the Devil.” Stiles told him. “Big horns, long tongue, cloven hooves, horribly hairy in the ugliest manner. And he carries chains in addition to his switch.”

“Well then how do we kill Krampus?” Derek asked, getting to his feet.

“Mistletoe seemed to be the most common idea but I don’t know if that would actually work. Why are you asking me all of this?”

Derek held up his phone. “Because the Devil was just seen in the middle of Beacon Hills by a terrified five year old. Your dad texted me.”

Stiles’s jaw dropped open. “Why the hell did my dad text you and not me?!”

Derek shrugged. “I answer more than you?”

Stiles scowled at him, trying to stay angry despite the calm look on Derek’s face. He hated that look. Derek looked relaxed and Stiles hated it. He’d much rather Derek didn’t look like that so they could go back to the days where Stiles could still pretend that he cared more about Derek than he would ever admit. Stiles missed those days. He missed being able to hide behind fear and ignorance of Derek. Because nowadays it always felt like those goddamn kaleidoscope eyes of his were staring right through his skin and into his soul and Stiles couldn’t take that. He didn’t want that.

Around Stiles, the rest of the pack was jumping into action in response to Derek’s information, grabbing weapons and stripping off all extra layers so as to not ruin more clothes than necessary.

“Stiles! Let’s go!” Scott exclaimed, snapping his best friend out of it. “You have to do the mistletoe! The rest of us can’t touch it!”

Stiles tore his gaze from Derek and looked at Scott, falling into the battle mode they all knew far too well. “I have to get to my Jeep.” He told him. “And you brought me here so…”

“I’ll take you.” Derek immediately declared.

“No you need to go with Scott to the fight.” Stiles told him. “Both Alphas will need to be there to even put a dent in him without mistletoe. He’s basically a god.”

“I’ll take you.” Lydia offered. “I’m not much help until someone dies anyways.”

“Let’s go.” Stiles agreed, not seeing Derek’s scowl at the plan.

“Off we go, back to battle.” Isaac sighed, following Scott and Kira out the door.

“It’s our lives.” Stiles grinned, linking arms with Lydia on the way out. He glanced back at Derek and grinned. “Come on Sourwolf! It’s time to risk our lives for others again!”

Derek muttered something as he crossed the room but Stiles didn’t hear it.

“What was that Mr Big and Bad?” Stiles smirked, still looking over his shoulder.

“Nothing.” Derek said louder this time.

Stiles looked at Isaac for confirmation but the Beta wasn’t looking at him so he just shrugged it off. God knows Derek’s been in a mood lately.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you need?” Lydia demanded, pulling up next to Stiles’s house, not bothering to park as they’d be leaving in a moment anyways.

“Get my kit from the Jeep.” Stiles told her. “I’m going to grab the gas cans.”

Lydia nodded, jumping out and running to the Jeep while Stiles ran into his garage. They both met back at the car and climbed back in, not bothering with seatbelts before they started back towards the center of town.

Stiles grabbed the duffel Lydia had grabbed and pulled out a jar of mistletoe from inside, popping it open with one hand while he twisted the top off one gas can with the other. He poured some of the powder into the can before closing it and opening the other to do the same.

“Can you really stop him?” Lydia asked, glancing at Stiles’s work as if she feared the answer.

“I hope so.” Stiles sighed, twisting the cap back on to the second bottle and putting the jar of mistletoe powder away. “I have to.”

“Don’t push yourself to hard.” Lydia begged reaching over to lay a hand on Stiles’s arm. “We don’t need a repeat of the skeleton scandal of Halloween.”

Stiles smirked. “You don’t want to breathe life back into me again?”

Lydia scoffed. “I don’t think _Derek_ wants me to breathe life back into you again.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Are you seriously that blind?”

“Apparently because I have no idea what you’re talking about. Derek doesn’t care about me.”

“All that man does is care about you.” Lydia told him.

Stiles spluttered but was thankfully spared from anymore of the conversation by their arrival at the town square to see the pack squaring off against what appeared to be a giant, literal devil.

“Holy shit.” Stiles gasped. “Pictures do not do him justice.”

“I’ll call Deaton.” Lydia declared, reaching for her phone.

Stiles nodded. “Good thinking. I’ll need some advice for this one.”

“I’ll shout when I got something.” Lydia told him. “Now go stop him from killing our friends!”

Stiles nodded, smiled at Lydia real fast, and jumped from the car, taking the duffel bag Lydia had grabbed from his jeep and the two gas cans he’d grabbed from his garage.

“Wolves away!” He screamed as he ran up.

Immediately all the pack members disengaged from the fight, running to him and leaving Krampus to lumber around the town square, confused as to where his little pests went.

“Make a circle.” Stiles ordered, handing the gas cans to Scott. “Big as you can. All the way around him. Make sure there are absolutely no holes.”

Scott nodded, running off.

“What do you need?” Kira asked.

“Did you happen to bring that special sword we worked on together?” Stiles asked.

Kira nodded, pointing to a nearby tree.

“I need that.” Stiles told her.

Kira darted off to grab it.

“Isaac, get the jars of mistletoe powder and rowan from my bag.” Stiles ordered, taking the sheathed sword Kira offered him on her return. “Then all three of you distract that thing and for god’s sake keep it in Scott’s circle. I don’t even know if this insane plan is going to work.”

Isaac and Kira nodded, immediately returning to the battle but Derek lingered.

“Stiles.” Derek whispered. “Can you do this?”

“Yea dude I’m fine. Go.”

“Stay safe.” Derek told him again. “Don’t push yourself.”

Stiles looked up at him this time. If he didn’t know better he’d actually think Derek looked worried. “ _Go_.” He repeated. “I’ll be fine.”

Derek looked like he wanted to argue but ran off anyways.

Stiles watched Krampus swinging his chains dangerously close to Isaac’s head as he turned to engage Derek before he got to his work. He needed to do this in order to save them. He needed to do this and he needed this to work.

Stiles grabbed the rowan powder, sprinkling it in a circle around himself to increase his own power before grabbing the mistletoe and the sword. He let his magic pour into his hands as he coated the blade with mistletoe, drawing runes of binding and control into the mistletoe, burning them in with his magic. By the time he was done the once silver blade was green and glowing slightly with all the magic he’d poured into it and he was starting to get dizzy with exhaustion. But it was done.

Stiles staggered to his feet and looked at the fight, his heart skipping beats as he saw the condition his friends were in. Isaac was sporting a massive cut on the side of his face, most likely from the switch Krampus was wielding like a whip, Scott and Kira both had cuts on their arms and Kira had another gash on her stomach that all looked like chain marks, which they probably were, but Derek looked the worst. The entire left side of Derek’s face was covered in thin lines from the switch and his shirt had been torn in so many places he may as well not have been wearing one and it did nothing to cover the cuts and gashes covering Derek’s upper body. He looked like he’d been to hell. Which was fitting seeing as they were facing the embodiment of Satan.

“GET AWAY!” Stiles screamed, stepping forward to the gas line and raising the sword into the air.

The pack all jumped away, desperate to be done in the fight.

Once they were all clear of the circle, Stiles sank the sword into the line of gas Scott had formed all around town square, grunting with effort and pouring his magic into the blade to activate the spell. The blade caught flame almost instantly, lighting the gas and spreading quickly around the circle, encasing Krampus in a ring of mistletoe fire. Krampus roared when he discovered he could not cross it to get to the pests that had been attacking him again.

Stiles sagged with relief, dropping to his knees when he saw that it worked.

“Stiles!”

He looked up sharply at Lydia’s voice to see her running towards him.

“What’d Deaton say?” He gasped when she reached him and knelt to the ground next to him.

“We need to wrap him in his own chains and melt the ends together with mistletoe fire.” Lydia told him. “Then he’ll be bound by his own power and return to his realm, away from humans.”

“Of course.” Stiles sighed. “Well at least the mistletoe’s basically paralyzed him by this point.”

They both looked to see that was true. The giant figure of Krampus was frozen in the center of the ring of fire, silently roaring at the sky.

“Help me?” Stiles asked. “I don’t think I can grab both ends of that chain at the same time.”

“As if I’d let you it by yourself.” Lydia smiled.

Stiles grinned and let her help him to his feet.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked, limping over with the others.

“Lydia and I are about to chain up the devil.” Stiles told him with a grin. “And because none of you can cross the fire, we’re doing it on our own. Wish us luck.”

Without waiting for a response, Stiles and Lydia walked through the flames together, Stiles wrenching the sword out of the ground as they passed, the blade still enflamed.

“I’ll get that end.” Lydia nodded towards the dangling end nearest to them.

“And that one’s mine.” Stiles said, spotting the other end hanging off the other side of Krampus’s hand. He’d have to use magic to drag it down to him but that was fine.

“So have you thought on Derek yet?” Lydia asked as they walked out to grab the chains of the frozen devil, smirking a little.

Stiles started. “Now? Really?”

Lydia shrugged, grabbing her end of the chain. “What else are you supposed to talk about when chaining up Santa’s evil twin?”

Stiles snorted. “I can’t believe I ever thought you to be a goddess.”

“Are you saying I’m not?” Lydia smirked.

“I’m saying you’re human and I might love you more this way.”

Lydia laughed. “I hope so.”

“Ready?” Stiles asked as they met up again.

Lydia offered her end of the chain out, marveling at the giant links, nearly the size of her arm. “Why is he so big? I thought he was supposed to be human sized?”

Stiles sighed, stacking his end of the chain on top of Lydia’s and sticking the sword through them both, letting the fire go to work. “I suppose the more power he has, the bigger he gets.”

“And he’s powerful right now?”

“Children these days aren’t exactly as good as they used to be.”

“You may have a point there.”

“You sure this will work?” Stiles asked, looking unsure about it as he watched the fire melt the ends together.

Lydia shrugged. “Deaton’s usually cryptic, not wrong.”

Stiles sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“With the giant devil here or Derek?”

“Both?”

Lydia laughed. “Well the devil will be dealt with soon and Derek, well that’s a different story.”

“You said he cares but he never says anything to me. About anything.”

“You know Derek’s had a hard life.” Lydia reminded him. “He’s probably afraid you’ll reject him.”

“Me?! Reject him?!” Stiles exclaimed. “Lydia you of all people know how dumb that is!”

“But he doesn’t.” Lydia told him, smiling slightly. “Maybe you should let him know about that?”

Stiles sighed. “You also know I’m afraid of rejection more than I’m afraid of death at this point.”

“Just think about it?” Lydia asked.

Stiles sighed but nodded. “Deal.”

“Looks like we’re almost done here.” Lydia said nodding at the chains.

Sure enough, when Stiles looked down the sword’s flames had almost finished melting together the ends of the chain into one, thick link. “Think we need to back up?”

“Maybe?”

They both took a couple steps back as the link finished forming, the entire chain glowing bright as Krampus’s roar echoed around again as his form shrank down and down until he was human-sized again and glaring at the two of them. “You’ll pay for this.” He growled.

“Maybe someday.” Stiles agreed. “But not today.”

With a last growl out of Krampus, he vanished in a flash of light and Stiles finally let the mistletoe flames start to die out. He sagged against Lydia as the adrenaline-driven magic in his system faded out and his body recognized how exhausted he was and she helped him sit down.

“That was fun.” Stiles gasped. “Let’s never do it again.”

Lydia laughed, hugging him to her. “Go to sleep Stiles.”

“You got it Red.” Stiles told her, resting his head on her shoulder and almost instantly passing out.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, running up when the last of the flames died out.

“He’s fine.” Lydia assured him. “Just out cold from over-doing it again.”

“I told him not to over-exert himself.” Scott groaned.

Lydia shrugged, be careful not to jostle Stiles too much. “He was worried about you guys.”

“Let’s get him home.” Kira suggested. “I think we all need a good rest after this.”

Lydia nodded, looking up at the stars. “I can drive him if you guys need to head home right away and sleep those injuries off.”

“I’ll take him.” Derek cut in immediately. “I’m fine.”

“Derek, you’re hurt more than anyone else.” Scott protested. “Lydia can do it.”

Derek glared at him. “It’s on my way. I may as well.”

“It’s fine.” Lydia smiled. “Isaac can take the Camaro back to the loft and Derek can come with me to drop Stiles off and then I’ll drop him off. No problem.”

Derek didn’t look happy with the situation but Scott was beaming.

“Awesome.” He declared. “Then homewards we go!”

“Derek can you give me a hand with him?” Lydia asked. “I love him but he weighs a ton.”

Derek moved fast, picking Stiles up with ease so Lydia could get up. “Let’s get him home.”

Lydia smiled, leading the way to the car. “Put him in the back and make sure he’s buckled up. I won’t have him complaining about me not taking care of him while he was vulnerable.”

Derek frowned a little at that, doing as she said.

Lydia chuckled at Derek’s face when he got in the front seat.

“What?” Derek demanded, scowling at her.

“Nothing.” Lydia smirked. “Let’s just get Stiles home.”

Derek’s face softened immediately as he glanced back at Stiles. “Okay.”

Lydia kept her smirk on but hidden the entire way there, parking in the driveway with ease.

“I’ll get him.” Derek immediately offered, getting out of the car.

“Well I certainly can’t carry him.” Lydia reminded him.

Derek looked a little ashamed but Lydia ignored it, leading the way to the front door, using a key on her car keys to open the door and let them in.

“You have a key?” Derek asked, obviously trying to hide the hurt but Lydia wanted to laugh at how hard he failed, though she stayed silent.

“Yea, he gave it to me so he didn’t have to come let me in all the time.” Lydia told him. It was the truth. “You wolves use his window but I can’t do that. So he gave me a key to use the door.”

Derek looked uncomfortable so Lydia stepped into the kitchen. “I need some water. Take him upstairs will you?” She called to him. “Make sure he’s on his pillow and tucked in or he won’t sleep worth a damn.”

Derek didn’t respond but Lydia could hear him going up the stairs. Now that Stiles was safe and okay, it was time for her to make Derek admit to his feelings. She knew he had them.

When Derek came back downstairs she was perched on the counter waiting for him.

“Ready to go?” Derek asked, seeming uncomfortable under her stare.

“I want you to tell me something first.” Lydia told him.

“What.” Derek sighed.

“When did you fall in love with him?”

Derek spluttered in surprise. “What?”

“Stiles.” Lydia said simply. “When did you fall in love with him?”

“I’m not in love with him.” Derek growled.

“I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that was a lie.” Lydia told him. “So tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Derek said firmly.

Lydia scoffed. “You can tell me Derek. I won’t tell him.”

“I am not ruining the holidays with my feelings.” He snapped at her. “So stop asking.”

“And how in the world would you ruin the holidays by making that boy upstairs right now stop moping and actually admit that it’s okay to be happy on Christmas again?”

“What.”

Lydia sighed. “Boys. You idiots are so dense sometimes.”

“ _Lydia._ ” Derek insisted. “What are you talking about?”

“That boy upstairs loves you. More than anything.” Lydia told him. “And every time you show your feelings but don’t act on him, it hurts him. And I’m asking you why you stopping that awful habit is a bad thing.”

“He what?”

Lydia sighed. “He loves you.” She repeated.

Derek shook his head, looking angry. “He can’t love me.”

“Why not? Because you’re too good for him?”

“Because he loves you!” Derek exclaimed.

Lydia stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes! You two hang out all the time! Your scent is on him more than Scott’s is at this point and he’s always so much _happier_ when you’re around! You have a key to his house goddamnit!”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Derek, Stiles is my best friend. And I’m his. Scott’s been so busy training with you and seeing Kira and helping Isaac that he doesn’t have as much time for Stiles anymore. They’re still brothers but I’m his best friend. He trusts me and I trust him. But we’re not in love. He loves _you_. Not me.”

“You’re not lying.” Derek looked astonished, staring at Lydia.

“No, I’m not. So what are you going to do about?”

“I’m going to fix it.” Derek said firmly. “Take me home?”

Lydia nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Stiles woke up to see a werewolf sitting in his desk chair. He sighed. “The worst part of this is that I’m not even surprised by this.”

Derek smiled a little. “Sorry.”

Stiles shrugged. “Everyone okay? Krampus isn’t back, right?” Stiles started to panic, reaching to throw back the covers.

“No, no, everyone’s fine.” Derek assured him quickly.

“Then why are you here?” Stiles asked, squinting in the light as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m tired, drained, and cranky.” Stiles told him simply. “So why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“About?”

“I would like to take you on a date.”

Stiles’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“I want to take you on a date.” Derek repeated.

“I must be dreaming.” Stiles decided, looking at his hands.

“You’re not.” Derek assured him but waited patiently for Stiles to count his fingers.

“I’m not dreaming.” Stiles whispered, looking shocked.

“I would like to date you.” Derek told him. “If you want to do that.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“Because I’ve loved you for a while and only found out last night that you aren’t actually in love with Lydia anymore.”

Stiles stared at him. “Come here.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you.” Stiles grinned. “And then we need to get Lydia an exceedingly amazing gift overnight shipped for Christmas.”

“I agree.” Derek nodded.

“With the kissing or the gift?” Stiles asked.

“Both.” Derek grinned.

“Then come over here and we can get started.” Stiles told him. “Although don’t expect much more beyond that. I’m conscious, not re-energized.”

Derek smiled. “Absolutely fine with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

For Christmas that year Lydia got an expensive scarf and mittens from Europe as well as money from the entire pack for winning the betting pool on when the ignorant pair would become a less ignorant couple, John got to eat pie in payment for him walking in on Derek and Stiles making out as their revealing of their relationship to him, and Stiles got a kiss under the mistletoe(a dream come true right there), a wonderful boyfriend, and a Krampus plushie because Scott has a sense of humor to rival Stiles’s sometimes.

“The evil Santa got you a boyfriend!” Scott defended his gift. “He deserves to be remembered!”

Stiles just rolled his eyes and kissed Derek again.

“It’s totally going on the mantle.” Stiles told Derek later.

“Not in my house.” Derek warned.

“Yup. I won’t have a mantle in my dorm room next year so it has to say here.” Stiles grinned. “And you’ll leave it there because you loooovvveee meeeee.”

“Nope.” Derek told him. “That was the end of that.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Maybe a lot?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
